Legacy of the Dragon
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: The story of Ariel Kaiba before she met Katie and her friends. To avoid further problems, this is an AU fanfiction. Ariel first meets Shadi, and learns her future.


_In most of my fanfictions, she just sits on the sidelines, not really a cheerleader, but an important carachter in her own way._

_I am of course talking about Ariel Kaiba._

_I decided it was time to give this unusual carachter her own fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I only own the carachters that aren't from the show._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**LEGACY OF THE DRAGON**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**GIFT OF THE WHITE DRAGON**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"Here is your new office, Miss. Kaiba," Roland says, leading a 14-year-old Ariel Kaiba into the CEO's office.

"Roland, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ariel?" Ariel says.

"Sorry ma'am," Roland says. "Your father left some cards on his desk for you before he went off to the Academy to take over this year."

"Thank you Roland," Ariel says, taking a seat at her new desk, she looks at the cards, and gasps. _Its, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, dad's prized possesions._

There was also a note that says: _Use them well._

And also a combination at the bottom of the page, with another note that says: _Only to open upon change of power_.

She looks around the room, and notices something he had never seen before, a picture of her step-grandfather, Gozaburro Kaiba.

She moves the picture, revealing a safe. She enters the combination, and the safe opens.

Inside is a Golden Sphere with the eye of horus on it.

"The Millenium Eye," Ariel says, and reaches to pick it up.

As soon as she touches it, scenes flash before her eyes...

A huge army charging towards an Egyptian City...

A flash of a stone tablet in an old village...

7 items appear before her eyes, and the image of a White Dragon appears.

She gasps, and releases the Golden Eye.

"Do you wonder what it is you just saw?" A voice from behind her says, and standing against the wall is a man in a white cloak and turban, he is noticably Egyptian.

"Who are you?" Ariel demands of the man.

"I am known as Shadi, guardian of the Millenium Items, like that Eye you have," Shadi says. "Assuming you can pass a test first, a little game."

He motions, and a pentagram appears on the desk.

"Let me see your deck, I will not harm the cards."

Ariel relunctatly hands the Egyptian her Dueling Deck.

"Thank you," he says, putting the deck in the Pentagram. "I will use your deck as if they where tarot cards. They will serve as the window int your mind. For the duration of this game, you and your cards are one.

"I will draw a total of 10 cards from your deck. Each one will reveal a different aspect of what was, what is, and what may be.

"To succeed in this shadow game, you must do two things, one stay calm, and two, accept whatever the result is, if you are pure of heart, you may be able to gain the power of the Millenium Eye, if it accepts you, do you agree to these terms?"

Ariel nods.

A wave of energy emits from the Key around Shadi's neck, and darkness surrounds them, leaving only the two of them, the desk, and the deck.

"Card number one is known as 'Present Position'," Shadi says. "It represents you, at least you in the atmosphere in which you truly reside. This will give us a good look at just what you truly are at the present time."

He lifts the card, and flipps it over to the left, it is revealed as a King Dragun.

"Ahh yes, the King Dragun, this monster resides over the dragon empire, but he is a young ruler, and is easily influenced. You have inherited the Corperate Emperor from your father, and like the King Dragun, you are young, but as you can see, the card is upside-down, which means that unlike this monster, your mind isn't as easily influenced."

Shadi places the card in the center of the Pentagram.

_Interesting, but what could he mean by that?_ Ariel thinks.

"The secound card is called 'Immediate Influence," Shadi says. "This will show the sphere of involvements and obstacles that lie just ahead of you; perhaps to help, or perhaps to hinder."

He draws, and puts the card to the left of the deck, Ariel looks at it, its a card called Dark Scorpion Shiv.

"The Dark Scorpion Shiv, the favorite tool of the most infamous thieves in history," Shadi says.

"Is that good or bad?" Ariel asks, knowing that she had the Dark Scorpions in her deck.

Shadi places the card crosswize over the King Dragun.

"It could be either way, I am not sure," Shadi says. "The third card is called 'Goal or Destiny.' This card will reveal your ultimate ambition, your greatest dream, what you hope to achieve among all else, even if you are unaware of it yet."

He draws the card, and puts it down, its the Flute of Summoning Dragon.

"Interesting, this card calls on dragons from the user's hand. What it means to you, is that you will someday call others into what may be a dangerous situation, it seems you are a born leader."

He places the card above the other two.

"Now we will delve into your past. The fourth card is called 'Distant Past Foundation'. It will tell the story of your earliest past."

He draws the card, and places it to the left of the deck, its the card Pyro Clock of Destiny, upside-down.

"This card means that your past was influenced by the Ancient Past, perhaps your parent's, or maybe your own."

He places the card to the right of the cards.

"This next card is called 'Recent Past Events.' We might learn even more from this one."

He draws a card, and puts it on the table.

"Monster Reborn. Something seems to have happened in the present that has made you be reborn, perhaps it involves your father's dark side, but that is irrelivant for now, we shall see how it influences you in the future."

He places the card below the others.

"The next card is called 'Future Influences.' It is the sphere of influence coming to confrot you in the near future, this might be for good, or for bad."

He draws a card.

"Curious," he says, putting the card to the left of the deck.

Its the card End of the World.

"This is a confusing card for this scenario, what it seems to mean is that you will soon face a force that is Apockalyptic in nature, something that seeks to destroy the world, however I cannot tell whether or not you will prevail."

He places the card to the left of the crossed cards.

"The next card is called 'The Subject.' This means the card will reflect on you, and what kind of person you are."

He draws, and sets it down.

Its one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons Ariel's father gave her.

"How does this reflect on me?" Ariel asks.

"Blue-Eyes has more history than you know," Shadi says. "Did you ever wonder how it was that your parents Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, two people from completely different walks of life came to love each other? The answer is this monster your mother dosen't know it, but she has more of a connection to your father than even he knows, but you will only learn that when it is necessary."

He places the card in the lower right-hand corner.

"Card number eight is called 'Enviornmental Factors.' It shows your influence on others, and your position in life. It will reveal your current situation at the most primal level."

He draws the card, and puts it down.

"Intriging, this is the last card I would've expected."

The monster is, Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn.

"Meanae is a thief yes, but she supports her teammates, making her a valuable ally and friend, you are the same way."

He places the card above the White Dragon.

"The next card is called 'Inner Emotions.' This card will look into your mind deeper than any other. It will tell your thoughts, your fears, your hopes, and your attitude on the situation you have before you."

He draws the card, and places it down, its a Dragon's Rage trap card.

"This means two things in this case, oddly, first it means that your reaction to certain situations will be one of rage, and secoundly somehow it will reflect your love for dragons."

He places the trap card over Meanae the Thorn.

"This last card is called the 'Final Result.' It will tell your ultimate fate. The outcome of your future lies in this next draw."

He draws, and puts it down, its the field card the Sanctuary in the Sky.

"It appears your future is that you will rise above all odds, and as the sanctuary depicts Heaven, your future will lie within the confines of your faith."

The shadows fade away.

"Is this what will happen?" Ariel asks.

"It is one possibility, as your father showed, the future can be changed, now I bid you farewell, young Ariel, you have passed my test," he says, and vanishes.

Roland comes running in.

"Miss. Kaiba, are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ariel says. "And call me Ariel."

**000**

_Dark Scorpion Shiv is a creation of Cyber Commander, he gets all the credit._

_This chapter is also similar to one from one of his fanfictions._

**000**

_**Well, the plot thickins, what could this shadow game of prophesy meant?**_

_**We shall find out later, in the meantime, stay tuned for "Shadows Emerge."**_


End file.
